


The Picture Burning In My Brain (All I Ever Think About)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Luke, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Discussions of first time, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Luke likes to be called baby boy, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Plug, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Top Michael, exhibitionism (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael couldn't stop thinking about it. Ever since he's first seen the picture of it online he couldn't stop thinking about it and how it would look on (in) his pretty boyfriend.</p><p>OR: Michael, Princess Plugs and Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture Burning In My Brain (All I Ever Think About)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this NSFW [PIC](https://40.media.tumblr.com/7abe68c6bf2d2c1b28552813f4eeb661/tumblr_ntz9s9GjRK1sgur0go1_540.jpg)
> 
> And these lines in English Love Affair:
> 
> Hideaway in Mayfair all the great and good there
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)
> 
> Princess getting naked falling on their faces
> 
> Because there's a Clifford Street in Mayfair (Google it, I walk down there every other week) and also I'm the biggest Michael trash. (Also passionate dirty love making.)
> 
> Title taken from 5SOS English Love Affair
> 
> Also super self indulgent.
> 
> This is literally the dirtiest thing I have ever written or read and I've been reading fan fiction for longer than I am willing to admit and if anyone I know ever finds out I wrote this I will have to pack my bags and move to Siberia. (I literally had to create another account just to post this)
> 
> They are supermega in love and everything is super consensual.

Michael couldn't stop thinking about it. Ever since he's first seen the picture of it online he couldn't stop thinking about it and how it would look on (in) his pretty boyfriend.

How the babyblue gem at the end of the plug would peek from inbetween Luke's pale cheeks when Michael would make him go down on the bed on all fours and show him what a good boy he was for him, how Michael would gently tug it out of him and how his boyfriend's normally tight and tiny hole would be all pretty pink and shiny, gaping and clenching around nothing. Ready and wanting. How Luke would beg to be filled and how Michael would slip his cock inside his pretty boy from behind and made him sit on it, Luke's back pressed to Michael's chest whilst Michael would help him gently bounce on his dick, leaving trails of kisses all over his back, neck and shoulders and telling him what a good baby boy he's being for Michael and how much Michael loves him.

He would angle his dick just right so that it would brush against Luke's prostate with every move and Luke's long arms would squeeze around Michael's neck, head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes closed and mouth open wide whilst Michael's arms would gently guide Luke on his lap and his lips would whisper sweet nothings into Luke's ear. Michael would sneak one hand just under Luke's bum, a curious finger tracing where Luke's all wet and stretched and so so eager and willing to take Michael in. He would tease him by dipping his index finger next to his cock, maybe fuck him on his cock and finger a couple of times before pulling the finger back and gripping one of Luke's tights to spread him just a little bit wider. To make him sink on Michael's cock just a little bit further. Until his smooth soft ass would be flush against Michael's big full balls ready with primal need to mark what was his.

He would make Luke come on nothing but his dick and sweet dirty things whispered in his ear. Michael knew exactly what to say to make Luke loose it. He knew all his dirty little secrets and most importantly, what made him clench around Michael's cock and come all over himself without his dick even being touched.

Michael loved nothing more than making Luke come untouched. The way Luke arched his back and flexed his hips. The little 'Ah Ah Ah Ah' sounds he made, closed eyes and head thrown back in ecstasy. Hands grabbing sheets to prevent himself from grabbing his cock because he wanted to be good for Michael and make himself come on nothing but Michael's dick hitting his prostate. 

Quiet 'Mikey, Mikey, feels so good, Mikey, Mikey, I love you's falling from his pretty pink lips when Michael would be holding his hips down hard enough to leave hand shaped bruises in the morning. The way Luke would be high of the orgasm even an hour after Michael would make him cream himself all over his belly and let it drip down to his balls. How Michael would catch the drops with his fingers and feed it to Luke who would just softly suck on the fingers until nothing was left. Gently rocking on Michael's lap, clenching his muscles and quietly begging and waiting for Michael to mess his insides up. Probably oversensitive but wanting to be good for Michael. Always good. His good pretty beautiful baby boy. 

Michael could imagine Luke begging him to make him come. 'Please Mikey, harder, please, please. Ah Ah just like that Ah I love you'. And Michael would give him everything he wanted. 'Just like that baby boy yeah, common, ride me, just a little bit faster, good boy, such a lovely beautiful boy. All mine to love and fuck. So good. I love you so much.'

'Yeah Mikey, all yours. Ah Ah. Never anyone else's but yours.'

'That's right baby boy. Only mine. I will never let you go. How could I. You are so pretty that all I wanna do is keep you here in my room. On my cock. Filled up with my come so that everyone knows you are mine.'

'Ah Ah Mikey Yes! Fill me up, show me how much you love me. All yours. Marked from the outside and inside.'

'Yeah, you would love that wouldn't you baby boy. I'm gonna blow my load in you so deep. Your hole always so tight that it might as well be virginal. My little virgin. I still remember the first time you let me put a finger in you. All blushing red cheeks and coy eyes. Wanting it so bad but afraid of asking. Never be afraid of anything with me Love. I will give you the world if you ask. I love you so much. Still remember how you loved it and couldn't get enough of it. We spent whole week in your room and my fingers up your bum. Playing around. Discovering what makes you dribble. So sensitive and ready to release all over the bed. The hotel probably had to burn the bed after we left. So much come on the sheets. Always come so hard when there's something up your bum baby boy, don't you. And remember the first time you let me fuck you? All shy and reserved but so eager and needy once I was deep inside. Remember baby boy how your silly boy hole would clench up and not let me in at first? How I had to force my dick into your tinny virginal hole just a little bit because your small hole didn't know yet how to stretch and relax around a grown man's cock to let it in and fuck it? Or how after I creamed you for the first time you would not let me clean you up? 'Mikey so good, so so good. Can feel you inside, dripping down my thighs. So good.' And your fingers gently dipping into your red sensitive gaping hole and easing the mess of lube and spunk to drip out. Playing with it and pushing it in and out. You silly boy made such a mess and just wouldn't pull your fingers out. Only did it after I fucked my middle finger in you so you could clench around it and feel the mess drip out of you. Such a dirty messy boy.'

'Ah Ah yeah Mikey, I am so glad I waited for you to be my first and only. Always treat me so good. Make me feel good. Love me so good.'

'Baby, I love you so much. Always making me come so hard, so deep inside you. I'm gonna put the plug back in you after I come and fill you full, yeah. Would you like that? I bet you would. Always begging to be stuffed. Such a sensitive ass you have there. Always begging to be touched, kissed, licked and played with.

I will make you put nothing but pants on when we go and watch the movie in the living room with the boys. Would you like that my pretty beautiful baby boy? Nothing but the plug keeping my come up in you, pants and the marks I left on you.They will be able to see all those pretty marks I left on you and know I fucked you. So hard, so good. So full.

And if Ashton or Calum as much as looks wrongly at you I'm gonna bend you over the coffee table, slip your pants down your lovely bum and show them your pretty plugged hole all creamed up with my come and they will know you belong to me and only me. My pretty baby boy all filled up with my seed and stretched from my cock. I might even fuck you right there on the table for both to see. Fill you up with another load and then make you stay there on the table with your legs spread wide and my come dripping down your pretty thights whilst they watch. I know you like it baby boy. You beg so prettily to be messed up. Don't think I don't see it how you sometimes slip your fingers in just after I pull out and spread your sensitive hole and move your hips just so to make it easier for my spunk to drip out of you. Such a greedy boy for my come. Aren't you?'

'Ah Mikey Ah yeah. Feels so good leaking out of me. All creamy and thick. Reminding me I belong to you. Will you please? Will you fill me up and plug me up with that pretty plug you got for me?'

'You like your princess plug baby boy?'

'Yeah, it's so pretty I always want to wear it. Can I? All shiny and smooth. Feels so good inside me and the blue gem at the end of it is just so pretty that all I can think about is how I wanna have it inside me and look at it in the mirror. How it shines and moves when I flex my muscles. And how it keeps you inside of me.'

'Fuck Luke baby, so dirty yeah.'

'Yeah Mikey, your dirty boy. Will you do it? Pretty please. Fill me up and then plug me up straight away, before it starts leaking out. Maybe let it leak out just a little so it pools around the base. I would like that. It would look pretty Mikey yeah? Maybe take a picture yeah? So you can look at my creamy hole all full of your come and plugged up and make yourself come when I'm not there for you to slip in and make me fuck myself on your thick cock and big balls full of come all ready to fill me up to the brim and leave me dripping. You know how I can't even clench after you pull out, just have to leave it to drip.'

'Fuck, so so dirty baby. Yeah baby boy, I'm gonna fill you up and plug you so good. And then I'm not gonna let you wear anything else but the pretty princess plug I got you. Take a pic of your ass. All red from the bouncing and white from my load with pretty blue gem in the middle of the mess. Gonna look at it and jerk myself off when we will not be together. Might chub up just thinking about it in the middle of the interview and then fuck you in the bathroom later. With the crew standing just on the other side of the door waiting for us to finish.'

'Yeah, Ah Ah Ah, Mikey please, so close.' 

And there it was, Luke's hole, messed up and all shiny with Michael's fresh come, Luke titling his hips up, two fingers gently pressing in to prevent anything from leaking whilst waiting for a plug to keep the come inside. Michael gently pushing the plug inside and Luke making a satisfied noise, gently tapping the gem with his fingers and then messing the escaped come around his taut stretched plugged hole. 

That final image made Michael come so hard and all over his hand and some of it even hitting his chin. He hasn't made himself come so hard in ages. He really couldn't wait for the parcel to arrive so he could act out his fantasy in real life. Michael was absolutely positive Luke will love his gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Do let me know.  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
